


Popsicle Syrup On Your Skin

by Gay_Panic



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Arcades, Cigarettes, Consensual Underage Sex, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Fast Cars, Gay Panic, Girls Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Late Night Conversations, Non-Explicit Sex, Not Beta Read, Slow Burn, Summer Romance, Swearing, Tears, Teen Romance, Teenagers, They're a mess, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-01-12 01:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18436547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Panic/pseuds/Gay_Panic
Summary: In which Adora destroys Catra's score on an arcade game and Catra declares they are rivals.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Gay

To say Catra was slightly annoyed was an understatement. No the girl was enraged, furious and wanted to slam her heel into the stupid screen. **_She-Ra_ ** had completely destroyed her record, demolished it even. She was thousands of points ahead of her and Catra had worked her ass off to get to that point. “Damn,” Scorpia whistled. “Looks like **_Horde_ **has finally been defeated.”

Catra whipped her head around to glare at her angrily, her teeth grinding together. “I spent years to get that score!” she shrieked, throwing her hands up in rage. She didn’t care about the children staring at her. Because no one cares if you’re scared of an angry chick Jimmy, go complain to your damn mom if it makes you so uncomfortable. “Years!”

The taller girl shrugged with an amused look on her face. “Looks like **_She-Ra_ **has as well,” she said. Catra wanted to claw whoever the hell named themselves so stupid eyes out. Sure she was great at a lot of things. She could flip someone twice her size over her shoulder, thanks to years of karate and could play the guitar flawlessly. But this? This was a fucking insult. It felt like someone just took a knife and shoved it into her pride until it was nothing.

“Don’t you think you’re being just a little dramatic?”

The burnette huffed. “No I do not. I think my reaction is perfectly reasonable.” She hissed. Scorpia rolled her eyes.

Catra went back to glaring at the screen in anger until Scorpia had to drag her away. She took her over towards the little area they sold terrible pizza, but people still ate at because who doesn’t like shit pizza?

“Hawaiian?” Scorpia asked. Catra glared at her. “Alright pepperoni no need to make me happy.”

The younger teen sipped her drink from the unreasonably colorful cup in anger. Perhaps she was being dramatic, but one would be furious too if their score was suddenly destroyed. The thing is Princess Of Powers was one of the hardest games in the entire arcade and the fact Catra got the high score on it earned her respect. Now she was second place, sure she still had respect from the workers, but it still hurt.

Scorpia came back with some food and sat across from her friend, munching on the pizza slice boredly. Catra calmed down after a while until the door rang and a girl walked in. She had gorgeous blonde hair that cascaded down her back and marvelous blue eyes that had Catra choking on her soda in seconds. She wore shorts and a T-Shirt with some band on it with a bomber jacket.  A preppy looking girl who Catra remembered to be named Glimmer and her boyfriend, Bow trailed in behind her. They chatted amongst each other as the beauty walked through the games. Her eyes fell on another game that was terribly hard, but not as hard as Princess Of Power, that Catra had a high score on.

Scorpia whistled in interest. “That’s a tough one, wonder if she’s any good.”

Catra scoffed. “Doubt it, it’s all about strategy. It took me months to figure it out,” she reminded her tall friend.

The two watched as the girl put in coins before cracking her fingers. Bow and Glimmer exchanged looks as they crowded behind her. The blonde placed her hands on the buttons and her fingers flew in a rapid pace as she dodged monsters.

Catra sat down her drink she had been boredly sipping and leaned forward on her elbows in sudden interested. The girl almost looked calm as she played, as if she had played the game hundreds of times. Which she couldn’t possibly have because Catra hasn’t seen her in her life and that’s saying something, because Catra had grew up in this hell hole. Unless they somehow had the ancient game somewhere else.

The burnette didn’t know how long she sat there watching, but it must’ve been awhile. Scorpia had eaten the entire pizza and was now scrolling through her phone. There was a small crowd surrounding the girl until it became far, too, massive for Catra to see the girl. That made the burnette uninterested, standing from her seat. “Let’s go blow some fucking brains out,” she announced. Scorpia pocketed her phone and followed her short friend towards a zombie game.

They played until the girl had finally died, Catra excused herself from the game to go check the girls score. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the gigantic score before her. The girl looked over her shoulder and smirked. “You’re **_Horde_ ** right?” she asked. Catra nodded. “Glimmer and Bow have told me about you.”

She stopped typing in her name to place herself on the leaderboard, leaning against the game as an ‘S’ flashed on it. “Your scores are amazing,” she told her.

“Thanks princess,” Catra responded. She crossed her arms. “Your score isn’t bad either.”

The blonde glanced towards the screen and shrugged. “I suppose,” she replied.

“Adora! Bow and I want to take pictures!” Glimmer called from across the room. Adora pushed herself off the machine before turning around. Her body covered the screen as she typed in her name. She moved away from it before smirking beautifully at Catra.

“Have a nice day **_Horde_ **,” she said happily. She shoved her hands into her jacket, turned swiftly on her heel before walking away proudly. Catra watched her leave before approaching the game.

She stared at the bright words above her name. **_She-Ra_ ** was in all caps, she turned her head to look at Adora’s retreating figure. The other girl must’ve felt her eyes on her, because she looked over her shoulder to smile at her before slipping into the photo booth.

Catra’s hands clutched the edges of the game. “FUCK!” She shrieked. A laugh was heard in a distance and Scorpia was staring at her friend in amusement. Catra didn’t know who the hell Adora thought she was, but she knew one thing for sure. She’d destroy her.


	2. Chapter 2

Adora never planned on moving down to the small town on the beach. She surely didn’t plan on befriending two people in the middle of a coffee shop either, but she didn’t mind destroying the cute girl’s score in the arcade. Sure she looked like she wanted to tear her head off, because she was right there across from her in her booth at the diner, but the girl was some serious eye candy. She currently was radiating hatred and Adora forced down a laugh.

“Listen here princess how the hell did you manage to beat me?” she hissed.

“I’m just that good,” Adora shot back. A grin was on her lips and she sipped at her soda. Glimmer was busy putting makeup on in the bathroom, so she’d be in there for about an hour. Giving the brown haired girl enough time to bite Adora’s head off. “I don’t see why it matters.”

The girl laughed in disbelief, slamming her hands onto the table. Adora swallowed thickly. “It fucking matters princess! I worked my ass off for that title,” she crowed. The blonde rolled her eyes.

“ **_Horde_ **,” she said softly. “I’m sorry for completely demolishing your score on an arcade game. If it bothers you so much,” she leaned forward a smirk on her lips. “Beat my score.”

The girl across from her stammered, face red with anger and brows furrowed. “F-first off my name is Catra, second off I can beat such a high score! Dude that score had two whole digits more than I had!”

Adora looked over Catra. “Look, it’s just a game,” she said. “If I knew it’d make you so mad, I would’ve stopped. I’m sure if you just tried harder you can I don’t know, beat me?”

Catra glared harshly. “Oh I know I’m going to beat you. It’s going to be a sweet, sweet taste when I completely demolish your score.”

The blonde wanted to tell the girl she just told her that she couldn’t beat it, but kept her mouth shut. She feared she’d go home to a red mark in the shape of a hand on her face if she did. Adora had no clue why a game was so important. She didn’t even know she was beating Catra’s score until she eventually did. Sure she was excited about it, Bow had ruffled her hair for god's sake and she didn't get mad, (She took her hair very seriously). To her it was just a stupid score that satisfied her at the time, but now isn't really nothing.

The only reason why she decided to get on Catra’s nerves because she thought the girl was hot. She was practically flirting, she was basically telling the girl she was free and to get on with it. Adora literally thought she was interested and was the hottest woman she had seen in her life. Bow said Adora just had to be sexy and mysterious, so that’s exactly what she did! Now though? Catra didn’t deserve her flirting.

“Go ahead,” Adora said. She sipped her soda and glanced towards the bathroom. “I’ll be happy to hear how it goes.”

Catra continued to glare holes into her face, Adora sat her soda down. “Look, can we just put aside me apparently crushing your dreams because of a score and be good?” Adora smiled warily. “I mean come on you seem nice, we could be friends!”

The girl barked out a laugh. “No dude,” she stood up. “You just made yourself an enemy.”  
Adora wanted to scream. It was a game for fucks sakes. A stupid game she just so happened to be good at for some reason. Glimmer of course just happened to walk out of the bathroom at that time, brushing down her blouse.

“You look like you just saw a ghost,” the pink haired girl said jokingly. She slipped into the seat Catra was sitting in and frowned when Adora didn’t laugh along. “Did you see an actual ghost?”

Adora shook her head slowly. “No, but I am now fearing for my life.” Glimmer sighed and leaned forward.

“Go on.” She said. So Adora continued to explain to her, that she failed to get Catra interested in her by being a sexy mysterious. Then described her encounter just a few minutes ago with said girl, ending with a perfect conclusion. Adora knew she would’ve gotten an A if it was an essay.

During that time Bow had walked in for their little diner friend date, Glimmer had to quickly fill her boyfriend in before Adora could continue. Both of her friend’s were nodding slowly, before both making a confused face in perfect sync. “It’s a game,” Glimmer said.

“I know!” Adora shrieked.

Bow sighed and shook his head sadly. “I always knew she was crazy. She spray painted the math teacher’s car for giving her an F.”

Glimmer sighed and placed her hand on her boyfriend’s shoulder. “Sweetie, Jonathan did that.”

“I know,” Bow grumbled. “It still proves my point.” It didn’t, but Adora appreciated it anyway. She buried her face into her hands, groaning loudly.

“What do I do? I made an enemy! I’ve only lived here for two months and I already have an enemy,”

Glimmer shrugged, leaning into Bow’s side with a small smile. “If it makes you feel better she’s not crazy, no matter what Bow says. She’s just,” Glimmer struggled to find words. “Different? But I swear she’s harmless, she’s only beaten up someone twice. But with good reason!”

Bow lowered his voice. “I heard her mom is a witch.”

The pink haired girl quieted him down with a glare, smiling softly at her friend. “Look, just let it pass okay? She’s going to get bored of you sooner or later!”  
Adora smiled. “Yeah I guess you’re right.”

“Of course I’m right!” Glimmer exclaimed. She stood from her seat. “Anyways, movie night at my place?”

Adora nodded. “Yeah, I’m down.”  
She stood from her seat and followed her friends out. Something told her she wasn’t going to leave her alone, because she had a feeling her life just turned into some shitty romantic comedy some hopeless romantic made. God she sure hope it wasn’t though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all she be correct


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS SEASON TWO COMES OUT SOON! ON LESBIAN VISIBILITY DAY TOO!

Catra glared at the blonde when she left the arcade, Glimmer was hanging off her arm blabbing about some stuff koala she had won her. Adora kept side eyeing Catra as she made her way out. 

“You look freaky,” Scorpia said. Entrapta sat beside her typing away on her computer. Her tongue poked out from between her lips, as her fingers flew across the keyboard rapidly. 

The girl didn’t look up when she added onto Scorpia’s comment. “You look like you want to rip her head off.”  
“She does,” Scorpia sighed. She glanced at the screen and frowned. “Stop buying microwaves if you’re just going to blow them up or tear them apart.”

The purple haired girl ignored her and took a long sip of her soda. Catra rolled her eyes and thought what her rival had done. The girl had destroyed the pinball machine. Her fingers slammed violently against the buttons and Glimmer had cheered her on. 

“God,” Catra hissed. “God did you see her? She was showing off, what an ass.”

Mermista, the lady who worked behind the counter arched a brow from where she stood a few feet from her. She was wiping down the counter, the only reason why Catra liked her was, because of her resting bitch face. “That’s harsh.”

Entrapta and Scorpia replied in sync. “We know.”

The purple haired girl smiled happily. “Say Catra, why don’t you help me blow up my microwave? You were always quite interested in my homemade bombs! We’ll go to the park and blow up kitchen appliances.”  
“Your inability to be arrested yet never fails to amaze me,” Scorpia sighed. Catra couldn’t help but agree, the girl blew up a toy robot at a park once. Scaring not only every animal in a five feet radius, but causing police to show up. Fortunately Entrapta fled the scene in time. 

Entrapta hummed in response before paying for her five new, freshly bought cheap ass microwaves. “Their reviews are terrible, I’m doing them a favor.”

“What would the world do without you?” Catra mumbled bitterly. She pushed herself away from her chair and shrugged on her jacket. “I’m going to go get some froyo and cat food.”

The purple haired girl and her tall friend perked up. “Froyo?” they squawked. 

“Yeah,” she pulled on her backpack. “You coming?”

The three girls walked out, after wishing Mermista a nice day, walking along the sidewalk. Entrapta transfered over to her phone, Scorpia had taken the liberty to hold the girl’s laptop for her. The small thing was tucked safely beneath her arm as they entered the small shop. “I’ll get you the usual,” Scorpia said. She shoved the laptop into Catra’s hands, after accepting the other two’s money they had demanded her to take.

Catra led Entrapta to a table, not wanting her friend to injure them self from being too invested with their phone. The two sat across from each other, Entrapta described the insides of a fridge to her as Scorpia got them their frozen yogurt. 

“They claimed my mother was a damned witch from the depths of hell,” Catra hissed when Scorpia had gotten them their frozen desserts. They had been discussing stories from the previous school year when Entrapta mentioned the rumors. “She’s from hell, but she’s not a damn witch.” The girl shoved her yogurt into her mouth in annoyance. “People are assholes. They don’t think I know, but I fucking do I’ll tell you that. They even tried to start one that I was one as well.”  
“How rude, you’d be satan not a witch.”

“Exactly!”

There were many other nasty rumors, but none as nasty as that one. Luckily for her, her mother was never home. She was a business woman and was often on the road. So her mother never found out about the rumors, not that she’d care.

The friend talked a little more before splitting ways, Catra crossed the street towards the small Bi-Mart. She pushed open the door, threw finger guns at the cashier before shoving her hands into her pockets. She wandered around the shop. She knew very well were the cat food was, but people watching was entertaining.

Last time she watched someone spend ten minutes trying to pick out which Arizona Tea they wanted, she had narrated the entire thing. To her it was hilarious, but to the people around her they found it quite rude. Probably because it was a five year old boy. But why should she care? Catra was a comedian, she was at the fucking peak of comedy. People just loathed her ability to make herself laugh. She was loose like a jump rope someone failed to roll up. Yeah that made sense.

She didn’t know she had said that out loud, until someone snorted from the aisle across from her, mumbling what she had just said under their breath. Catra totally didn’t blush and instead grabbed her gummy bears. She sped walked towards where the cat food was, yanked it from the shelf and placed it on the counter. The pirate like man before her rung her up and the girl ran out.

“I’ll be there Horde,” she grumbled as she jogged down the sidewalk. Her display name on all of her games in the arcade were inspired by the stray cat’s name. She often tried to bring it home, but her mother would always have it kicked out the second she found out about it. Which was right away because she had cameras surrounding the outside of the house, and she always knew about the damned cat.

Now days though, it’s never been that hungry. As if someone else other than Catra had, but now she had discovered the schedule. Between five and six Horde was fed, it was currently four. If she rushed home she’d be there in time to feed the cat and feel victorious.   
She didn’t know who the person feeding the cat was, probably some little kid, but feeding the cat made her feel responsible. So at least today she’d feed it. Catra rummaged through the bushes in her neighborhood, clicking her tongue for the cat to hear her. “Horde!” She called out.

The brown cat hopped out of the bushes and waddled over towards her. Due to the fact Catra regularly fed him and now the person who had taken interested in the cat, he was rather fat. Horde rubbed up against the girl’s legs, purring loudly. Catra dropped down and pulled a small container that once was full of tickets, and poured a generous amount of cat food in it. 

She watched as the cat ate happily, finishing the food off and waiting for water from Catra’s water bottle. The girl poured some water in and stroked the cats fur as it drank. A smile was on her lips. “Adora,” she said to the feline. “The girl I told you about? She’s pretty and all but she’s a bitch.”

The cat ignored her and instead sat in the girl’s lap, so she was sitting on the pavement. The gravel dug unpleasantly into her bottom, but she paid no mind to it. “I hate her y’know? She destroyed my score. Scorpia and Entrapta think I’m being over dramatic. She probably does as well Do you think I am being dramatic?”

The cat didn’t reply, probably because he was a cat, but Catra appreciated the response anyways. “I knew you’d agree with me.”

She checked the time and pushed the cat off of her lap. She stood up and packed the cat food, container and water bottle back into her bag. She watched the cat trot off and grinned. “Take that fucko!” she shouted. It was directed towards whoever was feeding her cat. They probably didn’t hear, but it still satisfied the girl.

She shoved her hands into her pockets and walked home, whistling to herself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gee I wonder who's feeding Horde?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lesbians scream at each other a lot.

Adora stared at the arcade in distaste. “Do we  _ have  _ to have our ‘best friend squad mega fun day’ here?” The glowing letters of the arcade sign seemingly threatened her to enter. Her fingers twitched uneasily.

“Just because Catra threatened you, doesn’t mean we cannot enjoy the arcade,” Glimmer said dismissively. “I have a shit ton of tickets, I need that goddamn unicorn plushie.”

Bow nodded. “Nobody’s ever gotten their hands on it, but she will.”

The shorter girl nodded, looking her friend dead in the eye intimidatingly. “I am going to get that unicorn Adora, I swear I am.”

The blonde made a noise and looked towards the sign. “Fine,” she said. “I’ll help you get your plushie, but then we are leaving.”

The three friends wandered into the arcade, an employee smiling at Adora in respect as they walked by. She didn’t see why Catra loved the attention of winning the games. They were just dumb games. “What game first?” Adora asked, shoving the thought of Catra far, far away from her mind. Her brain was a sacred sanctuary of the lyrics to every Taylor Swift song to ever exist and pictures of Ellen Page. Catra had no right to be in there. 

“Princess Of Powers, you can get a hundred tickets from there if you play long enough,” Glimmer said. “Then you’ll tackle pinball and destroy zombies until we’re so rich we can buy a unicorn and a pack of gum.”  
“There’s no Catra in sight, you’ll be fine!” Bow encouraged. 

Adora sighed and cracked her knuckles. “You guys destroy five years at whack-a-mole we’ll get enough to buy a unicorn, a pack of gum  _ and _ some sick glittery rings.” 

The three bumped knuckles in such a way, Adora knew they looked really cool to the three year olds beside them and parted ways. She started towards the game nervously and looked at her high score. “You got this,” she murmured. She pressed in two coins and started.

She completely demolished the robots and saved civilians from Hordak’s wrath. “Wow princess,” came a voice. Adora’s blood went cold, but she continued to play. Glimmer’s concerning need for a unicorn plushie needed her. So did those sick rings, they had cool horses on them.   
Catra sidled up to her game and watched her play. “Aw,” she cooed. “Look at you destroy the robots.”

She leaned against the machine and watched the girl. Adora took a quick glance at her, swallowed thickly and went back to playing. She looked stupidly hot in a tank top and ripped jeans. “Hello Catra,” Adora answered. The girl looked over at the high score and scowled. 

“You already passed mine,” She hissed. Adora glanced at the numbers.

“Oh,” she replied. She mentally punched herself for sounding like an asshole. She smiled sheepishly. “Sorry?” Catra stared at the side of her face in disgust. 

“Fuck you,” she growled.

Adora was scowling now as well. What the hell was this girl’s problem? “I’m good thanks,” she responded. She quickly let herself die and waited for her tickets print out. It was close enough to a hundred, a few more rounds than planned in pinball would get them to the amount they needed. 

She shoved the tickets into the pocket of her shorts and stalked away. Catra was quick on her feet. “Why can’t you just, I don’t know suck?”

Adora groaned and turned into the rows of pinballs, stopping in front of one that was labeled Star-Trek. She pushed in her coins and went to work. “Look I think you’re seriously over reacting,” Adora admitted. “I don’t know why these scores are so important.”

Catra made a noise. “Of course you don’t! Nobody does!”

“Look sweetie,” Adora hissed. “I don’t need to know and I don’t think I want to know. The workers here seem to respect you seeing as how they give you free smoothies, they allow you to swear around children for god's sake!”

She slammed the ball into the jackpot and mentally golf clapped for herself. “That’s because I was the first person to ever beat the high score of the owner! Nobody has ever done that until me, then you walked your pretty little ass in and one upped me.”

“I appreciate the compliment I really do,” The game ended and she grabbed her tickets. She sidestepped towards the next one and placed in her tokens. “But I’ve said I’m sorry. Just practice and you can have two high scores on there.”

Catra watched her. “If you go up the ramp you get triple balls,” she then groaned. “Why did I just help you, anyway forget that.” Adora didn’t and shot the ball up the ramp, the game rang loudly as three balls shot out. The numbers were piling up by the second. “You’ve never played the game before, it’s super old! As far as I know it’s only here.”

Adora looked at her in annoyance. “I’ve played arcade games before, it’s nothing different from any of them. Just a little harder. The controls are the same.”

“Exactly it’s super fucking hard!” Catra shrieked.

The blonde inhaled and exhaled slowly. “Catra, I am sincerely sorry I beat your score. I can assure you that you can beat mine if you try.”

“IT DOESN'T FUCKING WORK THAT WAY!” Catra shouted. Adora flinched and glared at her. “You already beat the score it’s lost its meaning!”

Adora slammed her hand on the pinball machine and whipped around to get a better look at her. “If you cannot retrieve the supposed meaning, why are you bothering me about it? It’s not my fault, I didn’t know it was important, I thought it was just some random adults score!”

Catra opened her mouth to yell back. “Shut up,” the girl hissed. “I understand it makes you mad, I’ve said I was sorry countless of times. I just, look I’ll watch you play and if it makes you feel better I’ll tell you how the hell to beat me. Maybe letting me watch you beat me will give you some meaning.” 

The tan girl blinked and nodded slowly. “Yeah, uh okay.” Adora snatched her tickets and stormed off. Her blood was boiling. The thing was Catra really pissed her off, but a pissed off Catra was also super hot. She was dealing with overwhelming gay panic and the urge to punch her in the face. She was sure there was something wrong with her. “Put the damn coins in you jerk.”

Catra listened and Adora watched in annoyance as she played. It didn’t help that when Catra stuck her tongue out she looked cute. By no means did Adora have a crush, she was beginning to despise the girl at this point. Catra was just serious eye candy and the blonde knew when to appreciate it. 

“Now jump up and grab that coin, it’ll send you into some bonus round and you’ll get a lot of points,” Adora grumbled. Catra shot her a look, but did what she was told. 

Adora watched the girl’s score as she continued. The rounds started to get faster, harder and more angering, but the numbers were piling up. The girl had already passed her previous score and was quickly catching up to Adora. Catra knew it too, she was smirking now. Her fingers flew across the buttons as she beat a robot.

The machine made a ting indicating she had just passed Adora’s score. “Good job, now stop bothering me,” Adora grumbled. She turned on her heels and walked away.   
“Wait!” Catra screeched. The girl looked over her shoulder and arched a brow. “That-that did absolutely nothing, I still hate you.”

Adora shrugged. “What am I supposed to do about it, the feelings mutual.” She turned around and grabbed the gun for the zombie game, ignoring Catra’s enraged screeches. 

  
  


The horse ring was beautiful, it was plastic, would break in an hour tops and was so trashy. The trio loved it. They sat on a bench in front of the arcade, sucking on ice cream the had gotten from a small stand nearby. “I’m utterly terrified,” Adora said frantically.

Bow sighed. “You should be, she broke someone’s arm before.”

“Because he was harassing a girl,” 

“But she did it to the head-,”

“Because she was abusing her ex Bow!”

Adora ignored the two bickering and was planning her casket. It’d be black, she’d be wearing a red dress and would be buried with her rad horse ring. She’d have no head because Catra would have it hanging on her wall due to her hatred towards her.

“I can assure you nothing will happen,” Glimmer said. 

Adora glanced back into the arcade. “No, I’m a dead man.” In bold letters  **She-Ra** had regained it’s place above  **Horde** with a brand new high score. “I’m a serious dead man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Season Two was a ride. The second Adora said "Hey Catra," my gay heart exploded, I literally fell off my couch. I spent the entire night in a gay panic guys, I'm not okay it hasn't ended. Adora has some obsession with Catra it isn't helping NOELLE MAKE THEM GAY.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm going to stab her repeatedly in the chest, I'm going to make sure she feels pain," Catra growled. She crushed the coke can in her palm to show her friend just how angry she was. Scorpia was unfazed and sipped lazily at her drink. "She let me beat her and ripped the victory from my hands. She destroyed my ego even more than I thought was humanly possible, she ended our war, only to proceed to back stab me."

Scorpia rolled her eyes. "Honey you deserved it though!" she reasoned. "You literally followed her around."

Catra glared at her, pointing a finger at her and wagging it furiously. "With good reason!" she shrieked. "She's a demon!"

A gorgeous, blonde demon. Of course Catra wouldn't admit that. She was fighting a war now and she'd win it, god damnit yes she would. Her ego was bruised, self esteem non-existent and she didn't feel pleasure swearing in the arcade anymore. And damn did she love watching children's eyes widen due to swearing. 

Scorpia raised a brow. "You do realize you could be spending time writing singles, one hit wonders even, but you spend time freaking out over a literal model."

"Model?" Catra hissed. Well yes she could easily be one, she had the body for it. 

"You may hate her, but at least once you had to appreciate her beauty," Scorpia sighed. She sipped her iced tea and tapped her finger nails against the table. The diner was thriving today, old folks chatting about some neighbor, apparently someones granddaughter got pregnant. "How do you even know it was her?"

Catra scowled. "She-ra isn't a popular name Scorpia. It has to be her."

"Maybe someone is just trying to act like they're She-Ra?"

The burnette barked out a laugh, tossing her head back for good measure. Her shoulders shook as she cackled. Scorpia shoved a French fry in her mouth in annoyance. "No one is that good Scorpia!" Catra shrieked. The old women gossiping about the pregnant girl glanced at them uneasily.

Catra glared at them. "Go back to gossiping about fucking Karen's granddaughter," she cursed. Scorpia laughed behind her hand as the women gasped in surprised, quickly turning her head. The murmured quietly to each other. Catra huffed through her nose before looking at her friend. "She's the best of the best, she destroyed me twice Scorpia. Twice!"

"Maybe it's for the best? I mean now you can concentrate on music!"

Catra gave her a look. "You're the only one who thinks I can get far. Even I don't think I can," she grumbled, aggressively dipping a fry in sauce. Scorpia watched distastefully as Catra shoved a fry, that was just completely emerge in ketchup into her mouth. The girl wiped her fingers on a nearby napkin. "I don't think I'll even be heard outside of town. Come to think of it I only have a gig in July."

Scorpia grinned. "Thats coming up fast," she said. Catra shrugged. "What's your set list?"

Catra winked with a smirk. "You'll find out when we get there, I like my surprises."

Which was a lie. Catra hated surprises, she despised birthday parties a friend threw without her knowledge and anything close to that. She hated when her ex boyfriend in first grade suddenly kissed her, whicg led her to figure out she was rather fond of her step father's playboy magazines. 

She was young and gay in a small town full of old people and children. God she loved her life, she really did. "Fine, it better be good though," Scorpia said.

"Can't say it will be," Catra confessed. She stood from her seat. "I gotta go, mom is coming home today and I have to make sure the house is clean. Not that she'd notice or anything."

The two friends said their goodbyes before parting ways, Catra sauntered down the narrowed streets of the board walk lazily. She soaked in the scenery of the ocean and inhaled the salt in the air. Her town may be shit, but the view made up for it sometimes. The burnette kicked at rocks as she made her way home. She thrusted her hand into her pocket to fish out cat food and hummed.

"You already ate didn't you?" Catra grumbled as she stood in front of Horde. The cat basked in the sunlight at her feet, stomach full and bits of food stuck to her whiskers. She looked pleasantly satisfied with her meal and the fact infuriated Catra. Nonetheless the girl gave the cat some needed attention before walking home. She straightened up the house, made some dinner and placed her mother's serving in the fridge.

She took her plate upstairs, ate and laid in bed. She stared up at her ceiling and sighed, covering herself up and passing out. Her mother wouldn't even realize she didn't greet her anyways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They will become friends soon i promise y'all


	6. Chapter 6

Adora dug her fingers into her knee caps as she doubled over, gasping for air. "I don't know why," she gasped. "You made me run to your moms diner of all places, to tell me you got me a job. You made it sound like you were dying!"

"Yes, dying to get you a job," Glimmer said. She looked proud of her pun, immensely proud. Adora stared at her in disbelief. Her tank top stuck to her skin due to how much she had been sweating and her hair was plastered against her neck. "Come on it was funny!"

The two girls bickered as they walked into the diner, dodging bustling waitresses with too wide of smiles and waiters who looked like they were dying of heat stroke. Glimmer's mother stood behind the counter talking to some old man. She quickly excused herself upon glancing up and seeing her daughter and Adora. "You're here!" she cheered. "Adora, Glimmer has told me you were looking for a job so you can get more art supplies and hopefully get a new car."

"You seriously told her that?" Adora grumbled. Glimmer sent a well caculated jab into her stomach. "I mean uh, yeah I am."

The woman smiled and clasped her hands together. "I was wondering if you'd accept my job offer. Glimmer has only ever spoken highly of you and I feel you working her would do you some good," she announced. "We're a little short of waitresses and I was wondering if you'd like to be one. You'll get paid every other week."

Adora blinked owlishly. "I uh," she said dumbly. She never had been offered a job, than again she never had a job either. She glanced down at her paint stained finger tips and frowned. She had been running low on paints and she had been longing for a car. "I would love to."

Next thing she knew, she was there bright and early the next day, an apron with the diner's logo was thrust into her chest and she was waiting tables. The previous day Angella had given her a run down on things. It wasn't too bad, she did experience one or two rude costumers during her training the previous day, but she paid no mind to that. All she paid attention to was that fat pay check that would make its way into her pockets in just two weeks. She was ecstatic.

"You look so professional," Bow cooed as she wiped down a table. "And cute, thats a nice apron." 

Adora glanced down at the apron that was stained with coffee she had spilt that morning. How was she supposed to know the handle was hot? "Common sense," her coworker had said. Adora had just smiled sheepishly.

"You only say that because your girlfriend's mother owns the shop," Adora accused. Bow look mildly offended, but made no attempt to deny the accusation. "You've been sitting her for twenty minutes, are you going to order or not?"

"I was waiting for Glimmer," Bow defended. "But yes I will to make you look good."

Adora scribbled down his order and quickly walked away. She let the chefs know the order and went off to wait other tables. The day went by pretty fast until she was allowed to be on break, which she graciously accepted. She sat in the booth Bow and Glimmer had occupied for the most part of the day.

"Your hair," Glimmer grumbled. She leaned over the table to fix the girl's hair. Adora didn't bat her hands away lile she usually did amd devoured her burger she had bought.

"Say, whens the next gig?" Bow asked, stealing a fry.

"Gig?"

Glimmer pulled away, satisfied with her work. "My mom highers local musicians to play music once a month on a Saturday," Glimmer explained. She pointed towards a relatively empty area. "We set up a small stage there and they preform. Last tine it was Mermista and her boyfriend's band, they were good that girl has talent. I wonder who she picked this time."

"Speaking of talent, you've never shown us those paintings," Bow said. 

Adora paled at the thoughts of the countless of paintings hung around her room with water colors. Pictures of people crying, ballerinas, that one cat she feeds. "They're not very good," she murmured. She sipped her soda. "Nothing interesting, I'm not Picasso."

"You don't have to be Picasso," Bow replied. "You just have to be Adora! Show us when you're ready."

Adora smiled sheepishly. "Alright, I will," she murmured. She stood from her seat, finally finishing her lunch. "I got to get back to work guys, see you!"

She sped off to put her apron back on and go back to waiting table. The lunch rush had finally ended, leaving Adora to wipe down tables considering there were few in the diner. She hummed to the tunes playing over the speakers and shook her hips. The rest of the waiters were in the back having their own break, leaving Adora to do her own thing. 

"Very professional, Princess," came a voice. Adora froze and turned around, clutching the bottle of bleach to her chest. Catra smirked at her from where she stood in front of the entrance. Her smile had enough bite to kill a man. "Since when did you work here?"

Adora straighten up. "Since yesterday, please come with me for a table." she murmured. She grabbed a menu, took note on the way Catra stared at the kids menu, and grabbed that along with some crayons. She led the girl across the diner to a small table. 

Catra was staring holes into her neck and Adora couldn't help but rub the area as she sat the stuff down. "Can I start you on any drinks?" she asked. Catra took a seat and looked her up and down. 

"Shrilly Temple."

"Uh yeah," Adora murmured quickly, turning on her heels and speed walking away. She retrieved the soda with the syrup Catra had requested and sat it on the table. "Call me over when you're ready to order."

The blonde took one glance at the partially colored in beach ball, before walking away to clean the front counter. She resisted the urge to dance to the music and instead waited for the girl to tell her what she wanted. 

Minutes passed and when a beach ball was finally colored, Catra called her over by grunting. "I want pancakes with a smiley face, extra whipped cream please," she said. 

Adora nodded, scribbled down the order and turned to leave when a hand wrapped around her wrist. "Oh and I want you to know you made an even bigger enemy,"

Adora swallowed. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure you don't She-Ra," her wrist was released and Adora sped walk away. Face flushed as she handed the order over. She went behind the counter, slid down the wall and groaned.

Oh she was so fucking dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter the lesbian pining begins when Catra fucks up her ankle because she needs to one up a literal five year old in a kick flip on a skateboard.


	7. Chapter 7

Catra laid there on the sidewalk completely mind fucked, the skateboard rolling away from her. The child she had just challenged in the most awesome, important battle in their entire miserable life, stood there screaming. The girl didn’t know how badly she looked until she craned her head up ever so slightly. She groaned at the sight of blood gushing from her knee cap and the crack of her neck. Satisfying and pretty damn painful.

She thought back to her offer. The poor kid was just skating down the road until Catra decided no, he deserved to be graced by her skill. So she walked over, hands upon her hips and a smirk spread across her brown face. _“You think_ **_that’s_ ** _a kickflip kid?”_ she had said. _“Lemme show you how it’s done.”_

Which she had landed perfectly until she decided to go down the hill full speed and slammed into the edge of a sidewalk. Her boring life had flashed before her eyes as she was airborne before slamming painfully into the gravel. She was surprised she wasn’t more injured. Sure her arms were bleeding as well as her legs, but she was almost positive she hadn’t broken anything.

“Jesus Christ Catra,” came a voice. The poor kid was completely engulfed into Adora’s side, wailing loudly into her T-Shirt. The blonde’s face was twisted in both disgust and worry. She then peeled the boy off before smiling gently at him. “Go inside okay? I’ve got her taken care of, she’ll be okay.”

The boy nodded tearfully, picked up his skateboard and cast one last glance at Catra before sprinting off. Adora watched him leave before turning her attention to her enemy.

“I don’t want your help,” Catra snapped. She attempted to pick herself up before collapsing. Alright so she didn’t break anything, but there was a possibility she had sprained her ankle.

Adora looked at her with an arched brow. “Yeah okay,” she said, walking forward. She carefully swoops the girl up, swinging Catra’s bloodied arm over her shoulder. “Put your weight on me.”

  
“Let me go you creep!” Catra barked, hitting her weakly. She watched as her blood began to cover Adora’s shirt. “Don’t want your perfectly white T-Shirt getting dirty.”

Adora glanced down at herself. “It’s fine,” she mumbled. She walked the girl down the street with a look of concentration. “Do I even want to ask why you were so messed up?”

“I was just trying to show the kid some tricks,” the brunette grumbled.

“God I hope he doesn’t follow your example.”

Catra glared at her and hissed as the pain came in full force, no longer numb by shock and nowhere to bite Catra on the ass. Hard. Adora glanced at the girl and frowned. “My house is right here,” she murmured. She balanced the bleeding girl and used one arm to wrap around her waist, and the other to open the door open. “I’m home!”

“Welcome back!” came a response from the kitchen.

“Don’t come to my room!” Adora called out, she dragged the girl down the hall of the house. It was one story, but surprisingly huge. She pushed open the door of her bedroom and sat Catra on her bed. “Sit there and don’t move. My aunt will kill me if she finds out I brought a girl a back, a bleeding one to be exact.”

Catra glared at her. “I’m sure this counts as kidnapping.”

“How old are you?” Adora asked as she entered the bathroom connected to her massive bedroom.

“I’ll be eighteen in October” she replied.

“You’re older than me,” Adora said, Catra could hear the grin in her voice. “I’ll be eighteen in January.” Catra fell to silence as Adora looked through her bathroom.

She looked around the room at the paintings scattered around it. Leaning against her dresser was one of the beaches just a few blocks down the street, the boardwalk and small amusement park entrance were painted. It looked so real, Catra wanted to touch it. On top of the easel was a sketch of god knows what. It wasn’t finished, but it was already interesting Catra. Her walls were painted and the brunette noticed small paintings of random things scattering them. “Never thought you’d be a painter,” Catra said.

There was a pause in the loud rummaging through drawers. “Oh uh,” she said sheepishly. “Yeah, I do some painting. Nothing special.”

Nothing special Catra’s ass. The blonde came out with a first aid kit, which when she found she had shouted in glee. She glanced around the room in embarrassment. “Sorry it’s not cleaned, nobody ever comes over and if I had known I’d be patching someone up I would’ve,” she apologized. She sat next to Catra and went to grab the girl’s arm. She paused. “May I?”

“You’ve already been touching me, go for it.”

Adora shot her a short glare, before inspecting the damaged. “Well you don’t need stitches,” she pointed out. “Which thank god, but I have to take out some pieces of rock.”

The brown-skinned girl nodded and watched as the other rummaged through her kit, grabbing a tweezer. She went to work. “Wait,” Catra gasped at the pain. “Talk to me while you do it.”

“You don’t like it when I talk.”

“I didn’t say that, like ever,”

“But you don’t like me.”

Catra glared at her. “Just talk to me dammit.”

Adora rolled her eyes and went back to pulling the rocks out. “What do you do other than injuring yourself and trying to beat my high scores?”

The brunette squeezed her eyes shut. “I, shit be careful, I hang out with friends and write music,” she said. “Sorry, god dammit why does this hurt, princess I don’t think about you as much as you think.”

“Nice to know,” Adora said. She stopped and grabbed a bottle. “This is going to sting, do you need to hold my hand?”

There was no venom behind it and sounded so genuine Catra’s eyes opened. Adora was staring at her with one hand outstretched and the bottle of disinfectant in the other. Without a word, she took the blonde’s hand and held on tight. “One,” Adora’s hand was no in a death grip, “two, Jesus Catra I need this hand.” The girl’s hand was no longer in a grip of death. “Three.” Her wound stung terribly and she whined loudly.

The brunette was not a wimp by all means. But her pain tolerance was not the best, sure she could make it in a fight and the pain was fine then, but the second someone started fixing her up it hurt like hell. Adora quickly cleaned out the wound with one hand. The angle was awkward and she had to keep apologizing whenever Catra protested, but she got the job done.

The girl wrapped her arm up and sighed. “Alright,” she said. “Let’s do that three more times.”

In one agonizing hour Catra’s legs were wrapped, a cut she didn’t even know she had on her forehead had a barbie bandaid on it. Her arms were bandaged and her whole body ached. “You do have a sprang,” Adora said. She poked at her ankle. “But nothing too bad, it should be better by next week.”

The entire time they had been holding hands and the brunette knew very well that the red stains in Adora’s shirt wouldn’t wash out. She also knew that the blonde’s hand ached, because every once and awhile she would make a tight fist to loosen it up. But she didn’t protest once. “You should be a nurse,” Catra blurted out when Adora stood up to put everything away.

The blonde blinked at her in shock. “I don’t think I’m qualified in the slightest,” she confessed. She entered the bathroom.

“You literally calmed the kid down in seconds, and you practically played doctor on my body,” Catra said. “You obviously are qualified if you were able to do a damn good job.”

Adora laughed. “My twin taught me when I was younger,” she shouted from the bathroom. The sink muffled her voice slightly. “He used to get into fights a lot and I had a fair share of accidents myself. Besides I don’t want to be a nurse.”

The brunette could never see there being another Adora in this world. “Where is he?”

“Military school,” Adora replied. “He’s made a lot of mistakes in his life, he’s a good kid though.” She entered the room again and smiled.

Catra looked away. “I think I should go home,” she murmured.

“I’ll walk you,” Adora said. “Don’t give me that look you can’t walk.”

She turned and looked through her closet, pulling out a sweatshirt. She pulled it over her bloodied shirt and walked over to Catra.

“Yeah, yeah,” she grumbled. She pulled herself up and slung an arm over her shoulder. Adora opened her door and walked down the hall. 

“I didn’t know you had company,” came a voice. Catra glanced over into the living room. “You made new friends? You didn't tell me that."

“Yeah,” Adora said.

“We’re not friends.”

The blonde tensed at the other girl’s words and sighed. She shook her head slightly and walked towards the front door. The woman stared at the two girls, Adora ignoring the girl leaning against her as she fumbled with the lock. “Yeah, we’re not friends,” she grumbled. “I’ll tell you later, Mara. I’m walking her home.”

Mara nodded slowly, eyeing Catra before turning the TV back on and going back to folding her clothing. Adora stepped out the door and walked down the driveway. “Where do you live?” she asked.

“Up the hill, I almost died on,” Catra replied. The girl hummed in response and the two fell silent. The sun was setting and the sky was a beautiful shade of pink and orange. Adora looked up at the sky quietly and the brunette couldn’t help but stare. “If you don’t want to be a nurse, which you should totally consider by the way, what do you want to be?”

The blonde blinked in surprise at the sudden voice before glancing over at Catra. Her eyes narrowed in uncertainty. “An artist,” she said carefully. “Anything that involves drawing at least.” She looked forward and sighed. “I doubt I’d get anywhere though, it’s a risky business. Anything even slightly artistic is risky I guess. But if it doesn’t work out I don’t know what I’d do. What about you?”

They had made it up to the hill and before answering Catra instructed her to cross the street. “I have no idea,” she confessed. “All I know I don’t want to turn into my mom.”

The blonde looked like she wanted to ask, but she didn’t. Catra wanted to punch her for that. Every minute Catra was in the girl’s present she hated her less because she actually seemed like a decent and caring person. She had held her hand for an hour because the brunette was scared of disinfectant for god's sake. Adora had single-handedly hauled her sorry ass into her home to patch her up because Adora was actually a good person.

And Catra hated it. She hated it a lot, she wanted to push her away and walk herself home. They stopped in front of her door and Adora released her silently. “I figured you can at least make it inside,” she said.

“I still don’t like you,” Catra responded.

The blonde didn’t look at her and glanced down. “I know,” she answered. “Change the bandage tomorrow morning.” She turned and walked down the steps.

“By the way,” Catra called out. “You can get somewhere if you really tried. If you really wanted to do art I mean."

Adora looked back at her with furrowed brows and shoved her hands into her pockets. She nodded slowly and opened her mouth to speak, before clamping it shut and walking away. Catra didn’t want to admit she watched the girl walk away before entering her house. It was quiet and dark. It didn’t smell like vanilla and baked bread like Adora’s. She didn’t have a family member folding her clothes for her.

She ran a hand through her hair and slumped against the wall. “Fuck her,” she grumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their romance will be slow, painful and full of angry emotions. I'm going to be writing it and it already angers me.


End file.
